1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display and an image display system.
2. Related Art
Head mounted displays (HMDs) using a mixed reality (MR) technology of mixing virtual reality and a real world for recognition by a human have been known. The head mounted display superimposes and displays a virtual image of a virtual world drawn by computer graphics on a real image of a real world acquired by an imaging device. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-285609) has disclosed a technology, in a head mounted display, of displaying a synthetic image formed by synthesizing a real image taken by a camera and a virtual image generated based on a viewpoint, a position, and a location of a user of the display. Patent Document 2 (JP-A-8-339042) is another example of related art.
In a head mounted display of related art, by adding a visual effect in response to the viewpoint, the position, and the location of the user to the real image of the real world acquired by the imaging device, an image as if to represent a virtual object existing in the real world may be displayed. However, there has been a request to add virtual effects in response to information of the external world such as people and objects in front of the user.
Note that the request is the common request between non-transmissive head mounted displays and optical transmissive head mounted displays.